Stiles Fights Back
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: An alternate version of 2.12, 'The Master Plan.' When Stiles is locked in the basement, what if he fights back? How would it change the episode? "What are you ninety? I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." Which is exactly what he did. (If you're Stiles at least.) T for language.


**I began thinking, what if Stiles had fought Gerard when he was in the Argent's basement in 'The Master Plan.' Don't get me wrong, I loved the episode, but I felt so bad about Stiles getting the crap beaten out of him. I really wish he would've fought back. So here's what I think could've happened if he did. I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Stiles was locked the Argent's basement. He had been trying to free Boyd and Erica when Gerard came down the stairs. When he asked Gerard why he had the two wolves, he was given an answer he expected. So he asked the next important question.

"Okay, so what are you doing with me?" He waited a second then continued rambling. "Because Scott can find me alright? He knows my scent. Its pungent, more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine-"

"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own," Gerard said starting to walk toward Stiles. "Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound, now?" He was in Stiles' face now. _Damn, he needs a mint, _Stiles thought.

"I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape," Stiles responded sarcastically. "You know?" He paused for a moment. "What are you ninety? I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." Which is exactly what he did.

As soon as he said that he saw Gerard swing his fist toward his face. Stiles ducked just in time and kicked Gerard in the leg. Sure Stiles felt bad about kicking an old man, but its better than having said old man beating the living shit out of him.

Gerard groaned and scowled at Stiles. "I'll give you that one, Stiliniski," he said, "but it'll take more than that to incapacitate me."

"Yeah old man? Well there's more where that came from," Stiles bit back. He had no clue what he was doing, he'd never actually fought anyone in his life. Unless you counted wrestling and play fighting with Scott when they were younger.

Gerard advanced on him. More like 'hobbled' like the old geezer he was. Stiles fought the urge to laugh. He was fighting an old man. He backed around Erica and Boyd, who where still tied to the ceiling and struggling to keep their eyes on Stiles.

He backed into the wall as Gerard stopped in front of him. Gerard grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Stiles ignored the pain in his head and bought his fist up to pop Gerard in the eye. Gerard immediately let go of him.

"Running away is just going to make you get tired," Gerard taunted. "And its not like you can get out of this basement." He laughed

"I'm pretty sure I have more energy than you. I'm sixteen and you're like ninety remember?"

"I'm not ninety you werewolf loving punk," Gerard growled. "I'm sixty-five."

"Close enough," Stiles smirked.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, Stilinski," he said. And before Stiles could react, Gerard's fist collided with his jaw.

"Ouch, you old bastard!" Stiles yelled holding his jaw. He managed to back away from Gerard again. He backed into a desk or table, Stiles didn't take his eyes off Gerard to look. He felt around behind him and picked something up. A coffee mug. He hurled it at Gerard and missed by a foot.

"How did you ever manage to get on the lacrosse team?" Gerard asked. "Your aim is pitiful. No wonder they don't let you play."

That made Stiles pretty angry. He ran at Gerard and shoved him to the floor. Sure it felt like a girly move, but the old man hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. He ran around Boyd and Erica and turned off the machine providing the electricity. He was just about to untie Erica because 'ladies first,' when he heard a groan and looked to see Gerard getting off the floor.

"Stay away from me, you old fart," Stiles said loudly. "And let us go."

"As soon as you tell me where Derek is."

"Never. I might not like Derek that much, but I'm not giving him up to you. You'll have to kill me first," Stiles said. _Maybe I shouldn't have said 'kill me,' _he thought.

"That," Gerard said pulling a knife out of his pocket, "can be arranged."

If Stiles wasn't terrified before, he was now. He gulped loudly and looked around for something, anything he could use. He knew he couldn't get close to Gerard if he had that knife. He saw a chair sitting in the corner. A wooden desk chair that wasn't too big.

He backed into the corner and Gerard followed him as he hoped. Gerard slashed out with the knife and cut Stiles' upper arm. He held in his yell of pain and quickly managed to lift the chair and smash it over Gerard's head. It was a pretty loud noise and Gerard crumpled to the floor.

"Gerard?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs. _Shit, he's got back up, _Stiles thought_. _Chris Argent appeared on the stairs. "Stiles?"

"Let us go," Stiles said, he was full of adrenaline and was ready to fight Allison's father too if he needed to. "Or-or I'll go ninja on your ass too."

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Chris asked.

"Uh, your psychotic father kidnapped me and tried to beat the crap out of me. Let us go, and yes I mean Erica and Boyd too."

Chris walked forward and Stiles stiffened, ready to make a move. Chris looked at the machine and saw that it was off, he reached up and untied Boyd and Erica. "You two, go. Head for the woods and don't stop until you're far away from here." They nodded and Boyd grabbed Erica's hand and ran up the stairs. "I need you Stiles. You might be able to help me get through to Allison."

"Okay?" Stiles said. He followed Chris upstairs, through the house and to Allison's room. He knocked on the door and went in and gestured for Stiles to wait a second.

"Allison," he heard Chris say, "this thing with Gerard needs to stop. Innocent people are getting in the way now."

"What are you talking about?" she asked sounding irritated at her father.

Chris beckoned Stiles into the room. "This, Allison. This is what I'm talking about."

When she saw Stiles, she jumped off the bed. "Stiles? What happened to you?"

"Your crazy grandpa, Allison. He kidnapped me."

"There's no way," Allison said, trying to deny it.

"Allison, then why did I find him in the basement like this? He's been beaten and Gerard was unconscious. I only went down there because I heard a loud noise."

"Maybe he broke in and attacked grandpa?" she suggested knowing it was a crappy excuse.

"Stiles? Really, Allison? Have you seen him? No offence, son. Stop lying to yourself Allison," Chris said.

"Alright, alright. You have a point. I'm sorry Stiles," Allison said walking over to him and giving him a hug. "I've been stupid and hung up on my anger at Derek. And I know just what to do now. It involves acting. I'm still pissed with Derek though."

"Good girl," Chris said. "Now help me patch Stiles up and I'll drive him home."

When Chris pulled up in front of Stiles' house Stiles said, "thank you, Mr. Argent. I feel bad about beating the crap out of your dad though."

"Don't," Chris said. "He deserved it. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm going to head to the hospital and check out this whole Jackson thing now. I'll let Scott know you're alright if I see him."

When he got inside, he found his dad in his room on the phone worried sick. He concocted a lie about being swept up in the crowd when the lights went out at the game and someone hit him causing his injuries. At his request, his dad left him alone until what felt like a long time later, there was a persistent knocking on the door.

It was Lydia. She was upset about Jackson. He attempted to comfort her and they talked for a little while. That's when he got a text from Scott saying he and Isaac were with Argent heading to find Derek. He dragged Lydia downstairs. Stiles noticed his dad's belt hanging next to the door, he grabbed the gun and they ran out and jumped into his jeep. His dad ran out onto the porch looking confused as they pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

* * *

**Firstly, if you want to know what could've happened with the rest of the episode if this had've happened, leave a review letting me know and I'll post it. Even if its only one person that wants to read it. :) Secondly, forgive Stiles' terrible fighting skills. He really hasn't been in a fight in the show and he seems like he would be kind of lost. Especially if you're fighting an old man, even if he's trying to kill you, you're going to be hesitant. **


End file.
